


the night is cold but you make it feel warmer

by johnils (eggtarts)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Winil - Freeform, anyway winil is life, i love incubus sicheng and i had wanted him to be more snarky, i need to stop writing fics in one seating, or confident???, this plot is so impromptu, what happened to not writing fics this week @self??, wrote in one seating, ye this is unbeta'd idk what i wrote it's 4am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggtarts/pseuds/johnils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moon Taeil makes Sicheng feel warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the night is cold but you make it feel warmer

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Sicheng is an incubus, whose siren flatmate Taeil sings to sleep when he can't deal with the consecutive one night stands and noise!

The night was colder than what Sicheng had thought of or what he had assumed for the night weather to be. He had forgotten his jacket back at home, having no need to use it when he is dressed in sleeves long and thick enough for him to make sweater paws out of them if he had not folded them neatly. Or so he thought it was thick enough to protect the incubus to protect himself from the night’s harsh weather, but you know what? _Screw this_. Sicheng is done.

There hadn’t been any ‘attractive’ meal for him tonight – that or he just wasn’t as ‘hungry’ as he thought he would be when he had walked out of the comfort that is his home. Usually, Sicheng is armed with patience at most, _especially_ when it comes to picking the perfect one night stand for the night and the loud, blaring noise and the whole lots of EDM music the club would often play that Sicheng hates most about. But the club is his ‘hunting spot’ whether he likes it or not. In fact, it’s one of the few easiest location for him to get a good meal or two, especially when many would fall for Sicheng’s good look as easily as Sicheng would get bored of them. There is no denial to how the blonde haired male had put on an extra effort to look good tonight to make his baits fall for him easily but sometimes it goes without a charm.

But tonight is _different_. Sicheng was simply bored and possibly tired with the many one night stands especially since he had been at it for three consecutive nights. So instead of waiting at his usual spot in the club, he had decided to go home instead but not before picking up a can of warm chocolate from a convenience store nearby (so his efforts of going out don’t seem to look like a waste, Sicheng told himself). He can be damned and starve himself if he ever feels hungry but for once, Sicheng is _absolutely_ tired of this routine – this whole one night stand routine and the blaring music and the later hangovers. (Yes, incubus like Sicheng himself _can_ feel hangovers.)

It’s cold. Too cold, in fact, as the night wind blew to his face and Sicheng hates the coldness the night air provides him. The warm chocolate drink isn’t working its effect to warm him up as he walked himself back home where it’s warm and less noisy, which he had preferred. He could have run back home though but Sicheng deemed the action would seem to use a large sum of energy and Sicheng didn’t want to ‘invest’ himself in such useless wastage, so he lets the cold wind dominate him. (Metaphorically, it wasn’t possible but imagery-wise, Sicheng found it pretty funny). He could only paced his steps back home quickly, then maybe it wouldn’t feel like forever for him to get home.

-

The first thing Sicheng did when he had finally reached home wasn’t to get himself wrapped in blanket but for him to look for his fellow flatmate. Moon Taeil, whom is a siren with a friendly air around the male. He had long forgotten how he had been freezing his ass earlier outside when he sees his flatmate whom had kept himself busy as the other male had his attention on his manuscripts on his study table, analysing the scripts back and forth.

“Taeil-ah”, Sicheng called the siren softly as he approached Taeil and had naturally clung to the other male as he placed his arms around the male’s shoulder from the back before Sicheng had his chin rested on Taeil’s shoulder.

Taeil gave no response to Sicheng despite the male’s constant call for the older male. It was only when Sicheng had playfully kissed Taeil’s neck that got the other male’s attention turned to him instead of the manuscript the siren had been studying.

“Oh. You’re back already?” Taeil asked Sicheng as if the incubus had not been clinging to him for the past five minutes and had called him over and over again until the neck kiss Sicheng had to give the other male to get Taeil’s attention drawn away from the damned manuscript.

“Yes. Now pay attention to me”, Sicheng frowned at the lack of care he is getting from his favourite siren. “I didn’t go to the club tonight. Sing me to sleep?” Sicheng continued as Taeil formed a smile and got off his seat.

“Okay”, Taeil’s replies are short and as reserved as the siren is as Taeil got up from his seat after taking his reading glasses off. Taeil had even let Sicheng cling to him despite how hard it was to get a grown male to bed when he wasn’t as big or large in size than the incubus was. But eventually, Sicheng is tucked in bed, after all the changing to comfier clothes and less makeup from his earlier ‘getup’ but not without his favourite siren joining him under the covers as well.

“You demand too much”, Taeil said when Sicheng had requested for them to share the bed and cuddle while Taeil sings to him. 

“You still follow my demands anyway. You’re too whipped for me.” Sicheng grinned to his statement as he snuggled close to the siren. Taeil does not argue with Sicheng’s statement but instead, Taeil began to sing a familiar Chinese song that Sicheng had recognized easily. The song brought an odd wave of familiarity to Sicheng even though this song had always been _that_ one very song that is always constantly sung by Taeil whenever Sicheng had asked for the older male to sing him to sleep. It was also the very same song that Sicheng had asked Taeil to sing to him when he first found out how alluring Taeil’s voice was and how he had first requested Taeil to sing him to sleep. From that day, this song had been _their_ fixed lullaby and everything else that follows is now part of their history.

It didn’t take long for Taeil’s voice to lure Sicheng to sleep, as expected of a siren’s voice. Sicheng had always been intrigued by the siren’s warm and calming voice since the day he had met Moon Taeil. But this had always been their ‘fixed’ routine: Taeil sings him to sleep whenever Sicheng wants or asked for it, Sicheng thinks about their song and sometimes about Taeil if the effect had been slower, then he falls asleep. Sicheng does not know what happens after he had fallen asleep, whether if the other male had got up and had continued his work or if Taeil had just left him after that. But one thing’s for sure, every time when Sicheng wakes up the next day, all his tiredness and whatever negative emotion he had been running on the day before would all be gone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Binge writing is a sin. By now, it would have been a sin for me because I'm writing other otps aside my original plan to write 10 johnil fic for the johnil tag domination plans. But winil is love.
> 
> Comments are much appreciated! Also, my twitter is @JOHNIL_TWT. Cry with me over winil.


End file.
